


Teach Me

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Job, Dom/sub Undertones, Father Figure, M/M, Masturbation, Undercover, Voyeurism, but all above age, high school kink, sweater vests, underage-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Morgan both love it when Reid looks like a high school student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a similar fic on here, and it was absolutely amazing, check it out, it's called; Yesterday's Child. But my inspiration didn't come from that, it came from the film, Blue Lagoon. C'est la vie. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Fuck, they know they shouldn't like it.

They know that it's inappropriate and that it most likely makes them cradle snatchers but...

It's Reid, and he's always been hard to resist.

Especially when he dresses like that...like a...like a 17 year old. It makes Hotch and Morgan so hot, sometimes...they can't control it.

When he walked into the BAU with a purple shirt and tie, with a black sweater vest and tight blue jeans. His hair a soft mess on his hair, tumbling into his eyes, with red converse and a satchel filled with books and papers and- it's a satchel for crying out loud! It's like he's doing it on purpose! His arms full of files and folders, satchel slipping off his shoulder when he rushes in, looking as though he belongs in high school, not the FBI. But when Hotch and Morgan look up on those days...when his new model like glasses are resting softly on his delicate knows, it makes their blood run south. So innocent, so...unknowing, and so damn fuckable.

It's like a dirty little secret between them. 

They both caught the other palming themselves when Spencer was explaining a long winded, and excruciatingly boring equation. And now, they try to help each other out, as often as they can. Like now, for example.

It was late, past ten pm, and the only people left in the dimly lit bullpen were Morgan and Reid. Spencer hunched over his desk, with papers spread out everywhere, making notes with a red pencil, shoes kicked off, like a student, and it's all Morgan can do to stare at him. He's not wearing his glasses now, but he could still pass for 17, especially with the way he bites the end of his pencil, tugging at his sweater vest. Hotch is the only one in the office, and he steps out, giving Morgan a knowing grin. "Reid," he says loudly, shattering the silence that was only a pencil on paper. Spencer looked up, slightly jostled by the sound "You're here a bit late aren't you?"

"Sorry Hotch," he smiled slightly, embarrassed "Just wanted to get a head start on my work."

"You could do it at home," Hotch offered "Like homework, won't make the BAU look so bad."

Morgan stifled a groan at the thought of Reid doing homework. One hand under the desk gently palming his quickly hardening dick. "I could do that," Reid answered quickly, unaware of the game the two men were playing "Sorta like extra credit?" He laughed "I used to do it all the time,"

Hotch has to breathe through clenched teeth to get his arousal under control, before placing a hand on Reid's shoulder "Good boy, see you in the morning,"

"Yes Sir." Is the automatic response.

Morgan and Hotch share a pained look of passion. Fuck. Spencer's not even playing the game and he's winning.

But there are other times, when Morgan likes to make Hotch squirm uncomfortably. When Reid's satchel broke on a case, and Morgan bought him a backpack to use for a few days. The look on Hotch's face, when Spencer slung one arm over his shoulder, and was perfectly natural about the whole thing...he could hardly look at him. 

"Hotch?" Spencer frowned, blinking at the sunlight of the warm day "Are you alright? You look flustered."

"I'm fine Reid, focus on the case." His voice is extra sharp, but he didn't mean it to be. How else could he hide the huskiness of his voice? Spencer flinches, but nodding, turning back to the crime scene, and he looks far too young with that backpack to even be behind the yellow lines. "I'm sorry, Spencer," he manages, promising to fire Morgan as soon as they get back. "I'm just tired, I guess,"

"I have some sleeping pills, if you like?"

"It's fine."

"Alright," Spencer shrugs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his glasses, Hotch stops him, catching his wrist because he doesn't think he can take it if Spencer's got the backpack, the sweater vest and the glasses. He'll come in his pants or end up shoving the genius against the wall and claiming him. "Hotch?"

"Do you have to wear those?" he asks, voice cutting, and Spencer stares at him, slightly fearful "You look like a child when you do." The voice is cutting and hurt glimmers across Spencer's face, as he yanks his wrist out of Hotch's grasp. He jams the glasses back into his pocket, and doesn't speak to Hotch for the rest of the trip. When Hotch tells Morgan about it, all the dark agent does is laugh. 

"It's not my fault you don't know how to handle the pressure," Morgan teases "Now it just means less competition for me."

"Please," Hotch rolls his eyes "You couldn't handle it if I purposely upped the game. You'd yell at him just as I did."

"Do your worst."

"I will." Hotch murmurs, walking out, on his way to Spencer's to apologise for yelling.

And to tell him to wear his glasses tomorrow.

He also buys Spencer a dark green blazer and matching tie to apologise.

And the next day, while the rest of the team don't notice anything unusual, Morgan can only stare.

16\. Fuck- he looks 16 and pliable and so fucking perfect. The blazer and tie, matching, the black waistcoat, it looks like a school uniform. His satchel, now fixed, hanging off his shoulder, his black rimmed glasses, boy band haircut, and thick text book in his hands- oh why did he have to be reading a text book? Most likely written in Russian. "Morning Morgan," he smiles, sitting down in the conference room. Morgan can only stare at him, and Spencer looks up, slightly concerned at the lack of greeting "Are you alright?"

"Fine, pretty boy," he says, voice tight. "What'cha reading?"

"You really wanna know?" Spencer teases knowingly, closing the book, and swivelling in the chair to face him "Didn't think so. But, I have news, I've enrolled in late night college courses, about drug addictions, you know, now that I'm over it, I wanna help other people."

Fuck. "So you're...you're going to have a teacher?"

"Yeah?"

"And go to classes?"

"Yeah."

"Like a school?"

"Yeah, Morgan, are you okay?" he's confused, and it looks adorable on his perfect face.

"I can drop you off there, if you like, each night?" He offers eagerly, because then he can take the charade a step further, and fuck, he imagines jerking Spencer off during the car ride. 

"That'd be great actually," he smiles brightly "Thanks, you sure it won't be an imposition?"

"'Course not pretty boy."

"One of these days Hotch," Morgan glowers at his boss as he stands opposite him in his office "Pulling that with Reid today- do you know how close I came to bending him over the desk?"

Hotch can't fight his smile "I thought you said you could handle it."

"Not when you cheat. Making him dress like that- fuck." Morgan has to take a few calming breaths at the ceiling "What are we gonna do about this?"

Nothing.

But then there comes a time, when Spencer has to go undercover at a high school. Just for a few days, to befriend the unsub's son, get invited to the house, find some evidence. It's not hard, but when he's being dressed for it. He's dressed in a chequered sweater vest, with baggy jeans and a collar, a backpack, glasses, and he has to talk like he belongs. "What class are you in?" Morgan tests simply, though they all know Reid will get it right.

"Mr Andersons."

"Where did you transfer from?"

"A private school in East Indianna State."

It makes them both hard to watch Reid through the secret cameras everyday, acting like a student, raising his hand in classes to questions- to every question. Pushing his glasses up his face, using a locker, JJ notices their fascination, but they pass it off as wanting to see how Reid acted in high school.

By the end of it, Morgan snaps.

"Reid," he growls, dragging the younger, still in his sweater vest, into an abandoned office "On your knees."

"Why?" Spencer frowns, not understanding. He's not wearing his glasses, which Morgan is slightly grateful for, it makes it easier to kiss him, forcefully, bruising the soft pink lips, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was Reid's first. 

"On your knees," Morgan whispered again, in a hot puff of air over Reid's ear. Spencer falls to his knees, looking up at Morgan with wide eyes, for instruction, Morgan realises, and he's only a moment away from coming. Hotch steps in then, hiding, and Spencer hasn't even noticed, Morgan pretends not too. "Unzip my jeans, take me out," Spencer does so, with fumbling fingers and shaking hands. After a few quick pumps, Morgan knows he won't last "Take me in your mouth, and swallow when I come. Okay kid?" Spencer nods jerkily, taking Morgan into his mouth. 

Morgan almost collapses when Spencer takes his full length. Apparently Spencer doesn't have a gag reflex because it slides right down his throat, and he sucks hotly. Still looking up at Morgan, as if for approval. And if Morgan chose to profile that, it would be because of the lack of father figure in his life. "Fuck kid- that's...I'm gonna...." He can only rock his hips slightly, before he's coming, right down Spencer's throat, and Spencer swallows around him, milking him through his orgasm. Morgan pushes him off his dick, and Spencer falls onto his back, breathing heavily "Touch yourself." Morgan orders.

Spencer undoes his jeans, and wraps an elegant hand around his weeping dick, up and down. 

"Faster." Morgan orders "Harder." Spencer starts whining and moaning, hips bucking up into his hand "Come on Reid, come for me," He does, quickly, a sticky mess in his hand. He gets up shakily, cleaning himself up and wiping his hands as Morgan does the same. "Do you know?"

"I wouldn't be a profiler if I didn't recognise the fact you have a high school student kink." Spencer grins at him, fanning his heated face with his hands. He frowned then- "Though I wonder what will happen when I can't pass for a 17 year old anymore."

"Reid," Morgan grins, kissing him again "If it were only the high school thing I was interested in, I coulda got a willing 19 year old. I think it's more...how you look in a sweater vest."

"I have a kink of my own you know," he says quietly, Morgan arches an eyebrow curiously "I sorta like..." he ducks his head shyly "Uh...b-bondage?"

Morgan groans, pressing his new arousal against Reid's thigh "That can be arranged."

"Be sure of it," Hotch hisses, stepping out from the shadows, Reid jumps slightly, but calms at the wet stain on Aaron's slacks. 

"I gotta...get to class," Spencer teases, enjoying the heat in their faces "See ya later guys,"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?!?!?!?! If you have any ideas like this for a stand alone story, please comment ideas, I'd love to write them.   
> x


End file.
